


Reaper/Gabriel Reyes and You

by maika_72



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maika_72/pseuds/maika_72
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles/scenarios that I have written so far, whenever inspiration came to me!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Reaper/Gabriel Reyes and You

Out of all the dogs that you were able to choose from, why this one? He knew corgis were quite a big hit with the masses because of their unique structure and characteristics, but he still did not get it. You did have many photos of you and the dog around the house and Gabriel was indeed a little jealous – something that he would never admit to you.

At the moment, Gabriel held the silly corgi as it were a stuffed animal – his hands under its short, doggy arms – and deeply stared at the dog’s face. The corgi did the same to Gabriel while it exhaled from its mouth, it’s tongue close to touching his scarred lips. The animal’s breath smelled like your usual animal breath and the man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He didn’t hate the furry animal, it’s just that he didn’t understand why you adored it so much.

“Cariño?” Gabriel called out to you from the couch that he was resting on at the living room. “Can you come here for a second?”

“Sure, just give me a minute,” you responded all the way from your shared room. Once he heard the shuffling of your feet coming closer, Gabriel began to face where you were coming from and turned the dog in his hands so that its back rested against his chest. The man firmly held on to the small creature and directed a questioning look your way once you were in front of the both of them.

“I know that I have asked you this question several times already but why this dog? What makes it so special?”

Gabriel already expected what your response would be – that it was adorable, it had a fluffy butt, it’s stubby little legs – he could go on forever at all of the reasons you had given him before. But he needed a more reasonable answer.

“Because they’re so cute!”

There you went again. What did Gabriel really expect?

“What else?” He added without spirit in his voice. The man already knew how this was going to proceed.

“Look at its fluffy butt! Oh, and its short arms, you can never miss those.”

Yeap, the ‘fluffy butt’ and ‘short arms’. Something that Gabriel had already heard and inspected for so many times in the past.

“And if you think about it, they look like loaves of bread whenever they are laying down! It doesn’t matter in what position they’re laying down; they always look like loaves of bread.”

Gabriel frowned a bit this time, unable to hide his displeasure at your typical answer. He would have added that it specifically looked like a ‘toasted loaf of bread’ if it weren’t for the mental conflict he was having inside of him. Neither would it help to fuel your excitement further for the dog.

“ _It’s a walking meme, though_ ,” Gabriel exclaimed as a matter-of-fact. He at least had picked up on that detail from the oh-so wonderful internet.

“Which makes things much better! Don’t you think so?” you gleamed at his statement. The way your eyes shone with happiness for the furry creature made him chuckle in the end. Gabriel truly couldn’t hate you for choosing this breed of dog; he loved you too much to even argue with you.

Turning the dog around so it would face him once again, he lingered on the thought that maybe he could learn to love the dog as well. Who knows?

But before Gabriel could open a small space within his soldier heart for the small animal to crawl in, the corgi wiggled on his hold and sneezed on his face.

Gabriel hummed in annoyance at the dog, but what irritated him the most was the fact that you were giggling at the scene before you. Maybe today wasn’t the day to open his heart to the so-called _walking meme_.


End file.
